Systematic Problems
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: It has been a while since that incident that the BLU Medic had to go through. Now, he works in the BLU base as a BLU Medic, he continues to work, until one snowy day, he encountered something... strange...
1. A Monster In Snow Fort

It was another cold day in Snow Fort.

This time, a fierce blizzard came instantly into the Snow Fort, promptly canceling the next fight after the first one yesterday afternoon.

Apparently, someone had accidentally got left outside to typically see the snow, only to not have noticed the fierce blizzard coming in along the plain of eternal snow and got locked outside of one of the team members on accident.

In the middle of the plain, was a man, his palms on his forearms, shivering from head to toe, as he tried keeping the considerable warmth of his body to himself, to consider not to instantly freeze himself to imminent death overnight, as he glanced cautiously around the area of where he was standing at, looking for shelter to shelter himself from all the eternal snow gently blowing at him, and to get warm again from being cold.

He has light fair skin color, that was slightly decorated with slight burn marks that were left over from a dangerous fire a long time ago, except looked healed properly.

The burn marks were accurately covering his left eye if he gently closed his eyes and underneath his right eye, almost looking like they were creeping up from his chest up to his flexible neck and face.

Not only that, he has steel blue eyes, and jet black ruffled hair, that looked like it was gently brushed, but, ruffled and covered in snowflakes from the blowing snow, as his glasses were almost covered in snow, and fog from his breath.

Not only that, he is wearing a pair of small round glasses on his nose bridge for him to see from his eyesight, a light blue coat with three Aegean buttons on the left side of his chest, along with his pants, sky-colored rubber gloves, a black belt around his waist with a black buckle, with black overalls with silver clasps to keep it from undoing, and black boots.

He looked like a medic from a local hospital that he typically used to work with, as he continued thoughtfully to glance around, looking genuinely worried about where he is.

As he continued to shiver in cold, he instantly heard snow crunching in front of him, so, he glanced worriedly in front of where he is standing at, naturally thinking it was another familiar person that just came out of their bases, looking around for something or checking for the power lines.

He is a BLU Medic of the BLU team, as he fiercely fought the RED team since they are not on the same team as he was on his own team.

As he continued anxiously hearing the feet crunching in the snow, he managed to call out to whoever was outside, looking around for what is going on, or who is still outside, "H-Hallo? V-Vho es o-out z-zhere?"

His gentle voice was thick with a German accent, but, without the shivering and coldness, he can speak clearer in normal.

No one else replied to his distinctive call through the wind, and he waited patiently for that person to come, sincerely hoping it could be a BLU team member of him that came instantly to the heroic rescue or worse that might be in the back of his head, a RED team member that decided to come out to see what is going on or what typically happened to the power lines.

As the familiar noises got closer to where he is precise, he oddly felt the ground move a bit at each step the person is making, as he reasonably regarded on his call, naturally thinking it could be one of those intelligent robots that he had fought against.

But that's when a luminous shadow instantly appeared among the snowy wind, in a unique shape of a man, typically walking towards him at each step.

First, he thought about running away from the shadowy form of the unknown person, naturally thinking it was undoubtedly a RED Heavy, or worse, a robot version of the Heavy.

He genuinely tried to move any of the body parts that he instantly has to move away to whatever is typically coming towards him, as the snowy ground rumbled more than last time, naturally making him feel like there is a giant robot out there that might be typically coming towards him.

Frantically, he genuinely tried to move any of his body parts to move frantically away from that figure that just appeared among the blizzard, but the amount of the fiercely cold around him typically made his muscles instantly frozen in place, making him look like he is a frozen Medic popsicle.

When the footsteps got closer to him, the luminous shadow that he saw through the wind loomed over him like a forest tree of mild summer, when it was summer back then, making him looked tiny compared to whoever or whatever is standing over him, gazing down at him with steel-blue eyes, luminously glowing straight down at him like glow sticks.

Now, he instantly confirmed the figure was undoubtedly an intelligent robot Heavy; he genuinely wanted to move away from the sentient robot Heavy, when it got closer through the wind and what he undoubtedly saw, made the color of his face went pale, and the pupils of his eyes naturally shrank in genuine fear when he saw what the figure actually is.

The figure was, in fact, an enormous wolf, with white fluffy fur, but that is slick too, like normal hair would, sitting down on its bottom, as its long white bushy tail was gently placed right next to it, staring down at him with curious steel-blue eyes, as the ears were pointed straight up, instantly noticing him, as the muzzle was about his considerable height, but more like almost the Scout's height, able for him to lay his entire body on top of it, without even falling off.

Its black whiskers were about the considerable length of pencils when closer to his body and the mighty paws naturally have claws, not like cat claws, but, like dogs.

The tip of its snout has a nose of a dog, in the color of black, while the pads of the paws were black too, like the nose.

As they stared anxiously at each other, the ginormous 13 ft. tall wolf, gently tilted its head to the side, staring down at him curiously as he just stood there in the cold, staring back at the rare wolf, terribly shaking from head to toe in terrible fear, scared out of his mind that he is staring fearfully at a gigantic wolf that can perhaps consume him in one swallow.

Before he instantly knew it, he apparently had passed out from the horrific sight of the terrible beast that was just staring at him, collapsing on the frosty ground behind him, fainting from the scary encounter of a monstrous beast.

As for the rare wolf that was just sitting in front of him, it merely watched as the BLU Medic passes out from the horrific sight of it, collapsing on the snowy white ground behind his back, as the snow gently cushioned underneath his weight, not moving an inch.

Instead of just eating him like if he was meat, it looked a little worried after he had passed out in the snow behind his back.

Gently moving its mighty paws forward, it gently but carefully placed them on the opposite sides of the BLU Medic, leaning in closer to his body, getting up from the snowy ground, its whiskers almost tickling his face, except luckily he was merely in a deep faint than the light ones.

It gently took two sniffs of his body, smelling the distinctive aroma of his familiar scent into its nose, naturally noticing he genuinely likes to typically read rare books from the slightly musty but new smells from his hands from underneath the blue gloves.

It gently moved its head back slightly in conscious thought, before gently opening its mouth, instantly revealing the sharp teeth like gleaming fangs that wolves typically have, and a long snake-like tongue that is undoubtedly in a healthy blue color, decorated with tiny bumps and small strings of saliva dripping from the top of the mighty jaw of the tongue's glossy surface.

The wolf gently hooked its pearly white and sharp teeth in the front of his suspender straps, not even nicking him with any reckless movements, being absolutely careful at the slightest movement of accidentally biting him, and moved him into its mouth, being careful to not swallow him in its stomach.

After it gently had moved him into its mouth, it cautiously glanced side to side slowly, being careful with the knocked out passenger inside its mouth, carefully searching for anyone that might instantly see it had eaten a BLU Medic, naturally thinking it genuinely wants to naturally eat the rest of the team members, when it instead wants to carefully keep the BLU Medic warm from being cold.

At that moment, it walked over to the BLU base, glancing around or any signs that an invisible BLU Spy or an invisible RED Spy, or anyone might be out, preparing themselves to attack the RED team on the next day or attack whoever is undoubtedly coming.

It carefully opened the garage door of the BLU base of the tip of its snout, being careful with the BLU Medic inside its mouth, still knocked out and walked deep within the BLU base, turning invisible like the BLU Spy and went into the BLU Medic's room, with the door locked by some strange magic.

At that moment, it knelt down slightly and gently spat out the BLU Medic from its mouth, as he was still knocked out, his front and back were covered in saliva from being inside its mouth, oddly not too much of saliva was adequately covering his entire body.

After it had spat him out, it gently walked over him, watching out for its mighty paws to accidentally land on top of him, as it grabbed a towel, and walked back over to him, carefully carrying the towel, in its right paw.

When it got over to him, it gently sat down on its bottom in front of him, holding the towel in its right hand still, before gently picking him up from the concrete ground in its left paw, gently holding his body right side up, like if he was a plush doll compared to it!

It gently wiped the saliva off his body, being careful at the slightest movement of its claws, typically getting the remaining saliva off of him to naturally make it look like one of the team members instantly found him in the snow, with a wolf right next to him, typically keeping him warm from being cold and typically brought him back into the base, while the protected wolf followed after him, and carefully placed him in the room.

After carefully wiping the last remaining saliva off of him, it gently folded the white towel in its gentle paws, before carefully placing the towel in a white bin that is his dirty laundry basket for collecting dirty laundry, not the desk that he works on.

It gently sighed through its nose for a while, glancing away from the BLU Medic for a while, before instantly hearing a soft shudder from him and glanced back at him, instantly noticing he is cold, as he had his hands on his forearms, shivering to the bone as he slightly curled up on the concrete ground, intentionally trying to collect the genuine warmth to his body.

Feeling sorry for him, as its ears were pinned down in unspeakable shame, it walked over to him, slightly shrinking down to 12 ft. tall and cautiously moved his body up from the concrete ground as he was sitting down, shifting its body around his body, as the official color of its white fur slowly turned into a fiery red, as the eye color had also turned yellow, as if it was naturally turning colors.

He gently laid his head against the softness of whatever was in front of him, which the rare wolf that undoubtedly saved him in front of him, feeling warmth gently moved into his cold body from the warmth coming from the "cushion", gently and slowly thawing him up from being cold from outside, as he cuddled closer to the warmth, trying to collect more into his body to keep himself from being cold overnight.

As for the werewolf, it instantly noticed he was cuddling against its body, so, it gently moved its head in front of his body, like how a modern cat would curl in one spot, and softly sighed, wisely deciding to relax instead of waiting patiently for him to wake up and intentionally let the whole thing start once more.

As the snow blew on the outside, the two of them continued sharing a peaceful moment, waiting for him to wake up from his knockout and the werewolf thought about his reaction when he noticed it or maybe can slowly understand it was being friendly to him.

Who knows what?

It can figure it out later when he wakes up from his unconsciousness from the first reaction of recognizing it in the next morning.


	2. Awaken

The next following day, the BLU Medic slowly woke up to a particular feeling instantly surrounding his body, gently generating heat towards him to carefully keep him warm from being cold from staying outside too long.

He blinked his eyes slowly as his vision is gradually coming back to standard normal, immediately noticing the odd thing instantly surrounded him was… oddly in the color of red.

Bewildered, he got up slightly in considerable confusion, completely confused and perplexed about what he was undoubtedly on top of, until he glanced down in front of him, immediately noticing the unusual red thing typically surrounded him is actually red coat of a fox.

He glanced cautiously around the area that he is precise, immediately noticing he is inside the BLU base in the Medic Bay, not outside in the fierce cold, nor inside a cave as he naturally thought he would be inside.

As he typically continued looking around, he naturally felt the fur underneath his front and arms, suddenly lightly rose, instantly making him jolt from the sudden movement of the fur against him, and gently moved back down, as if it was… breathing.

He glanced down in front of him, curious about what is around him instead of a fox's rare fur, worried about it is another rare creature that might have at once discovered him in the snow, until he suddenly froze in his spot, genuinely scared to move cautiously a possible inch.

It was indeed the similar wolf that had immediately discovered him, gently curled around his freezing body, except the fur color was red instead of snowy white, snoring quietly as if it is asleep.

He cautiously glanced side to side to carefully check if there is any more of those rare creatures was with it, only to his slight relief that there were no more of the rare creatures, so, slowly as he can, he intentionally tried to rise from the surrounding fur, until its ear that was confronting him suddenly twitched, instantly freezing in his spot, worried to make another move to wake it up.

But, to his confirmed fear, it woke up, softly moving its head up from the concrete ground, blinking twice slowly, before glancing thoughtfully at him, as he curled closer into the fur behind his back, sincerely hoping it wouldn't notice him instantly awake and genuinely scared of it.

But rather of getting killed immediately by getting his head bitten off, it gently moved its head in slightly, as he curled more into the fur behind him, intentionally trying to get away from the snout at any possible chances, worried to be instantly eaten by it.

Instead, to his mild shock, it instead softly licked his cheek with the tip of its oddly light neon red tongue, naturally making him instantly jolt and slightly wince at the same time at the feeling of its soft tongue, feeling a little disgusted and worried about the genuine feeling.

After it had softly licked his cheek, it cautiously moved its head away from him, and more to his mild shock, gently rubbed foreheads with him, except being cautious with him since he is technically smaller than it, genuinely worried to accidentally knock him out again possibly if not careful.

The silky fur on its head was gently stroking his nose to typically try to make him sneeze, but besides that, he was genuinely stunned.

A vicious creature, about the considerable size of a local bus, with razor sharp teeth, claws, and possible astonishing speed, decided to rescue him from being outside, gently taking him back into the BLU base without anyone instantly noticing it with him, cuddling with him to willingly share their heat together, and now, gently rubbing foreheads, and purring softly.

Wait a moment.

Purring?

Sure enough, when he carefully placed his head against its flexible neck as it moved up slightly for him to genuinely feel, without oddly snapping at him to get away from its flexible neck, curious about the familiar sound naturally coming from the neck, it gently rumbled through his body, not too much to naturally make it resembles it instantly felt like a mild earthquake, but just enough to make him feel calm.

The gentle purring sounds typically coming from the flexible neck sound like it was typically coming from a modern cat that he had typically seen a couple of times, but, from a rare wolf that is originally from a dog member can actually purr?

While he continued gently hearing the enormous wolf gently purring, feeling a little warm at the purring, until the tip of the nose gently stroked his head, gently taking two gentle sniffs of his short jet-black hair, as he instantly froze again, genuinely worried to be eaten right now.

Instead, it gently stroked its nose against his head, as if it was comforting him from the is terrible nightmares that he had when he was young, except it was much more different from what he had naturally expected if he was typically born to be more specific.

Therefore, he glanced up at the extraordinary creature above him, feeling curious if it was the same one because the eye color was honestly a luminous steel blue like his, except more alive than pure.

Curiously, the kind eyes undoubtedly reflected the same reflected he had instantly seen when he was lost outside.

As if it properly understood his piqued curiosity and considerable confusion, it gently blinks, its eye color turning back into the same eye color that he had seen earlier, as the fur from the tip of the snout, turned into a snowy white color, as he watched in profound amazement and shock, watching as the fur slowly turned back into the same color as he had instantly seen, snowy white.

After the red color had disappeared gradually, it gently tilted its head to the side slightly, as if, "There, is this the similar wolf that you had seen earlier?"

Stammering, he whispered softly, his voice clearer than before in the fierce cold, "H-How did…? Jou just…"

A gentle sigh typically came through the black nose, softly blowing in his familiar face and leaned down slightly, gently rubbing against his face.

He fell quiet for a moment in modern thought of how it can do that by will, when it gently rubbed against him, purring softly like last time, as he just thought to himself, gently scratching the rare wolf's ear towards him in a lost thought with his left hand.

He was instantly lost in words of how it can immediately change specific colors and how it wisely keeps him warm from being cold at night when he was returned into the base by one of his team members, or maybe by it after he had passed out in overwhelming shock and strong horror.

His conscious thoughts were promptly stopped when he instantly heard a soft groan from something, so, he glanced back at the rare wolf, only to instantly notice it was on its back, at the considerable size of a pit bull dog, softly groaning as he was gently scratching the belly, as its right foot was going off, as if he instantly got the right spot for it.

Confusion first came to his head about how it shrank down to a pit bull size, but gently smiled at how respectful and gentle the wolf is, therefore, he gently moved his right hand towards the same spot where his left hand is precise, gently scratching the wolf's stomach with both hands, as both of the feet went off, softly groaning in happiness at the delightful feeling on its stomach.

After a while of scratching the rare wolf's belly, the Medic's door lightly knocked, so, he glanced up from the wolf, looking curious about who is at the door as the rare wolf glanced at him, as if, "Why did you stop?"

"Hey, Abraham?" a familiar voice spoke gently from the other side of the door. "Are you in there?"

"Ja," he answered instantly, slowly getting up from the concrete ground, as he slightly winced from a slight cramp from his right leg, before intentionally slowing his rate of rising from the concrete ground.

"Jou may come en, Vinnie."

He first glanced at the rare wolf in his room, looking genuinely worried about Vinnie's possible reaction when he immediately sees the wolf in the room, only to instantly notice the wolf disappeared without a trace when he looked over to the wolf right next to him.

At first, he naturally thought of carefully searching for the wolf, when the doors instantly opened, instantly revealing a young man.

The young man has short yellowish hair that has buzz cut sides, fair skin color decorated with freckles, light emerald green eye color, and typically wearing a pyro suit for a pyro.

He is a BLU Pyro of the BLU team, named Vinnie from Abraham, the BLU Medic.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asked gently, his familiar voice sounded slightly genuinely worried. "I couldn't find you when you left outside to watch the snow."

He paused thoughtfully in his voice to gently explain to Vinnie about what that typically happened to him and how he instantly saw a rare wolf that apparently saw him, but, decided to do a white lie to protect the rare wolf from apparent danger.

"I quickly noticed zhat zhere vas a blizzard coming, so, I decided to use zhe other vay to escape from zhe blizzard to not to freeze to death und came to my room to read zhe books." he lied peacefully at ease.

At first, Vinnie felt suspicious about Abraham's direct lie, until he fondly remembered there was another possible way, so, he instantly understood.

"Oh, okay." he properly understood, understanding him. "You could've walked back to the room where we were and explained to us before we barely noticed you were missing."

"I am sorry." he sincerely apologized. "My room es very varm I decided to not to come out since I vas outside too long."

"Oh, okay." he understood again. "But, I was just coming here to check on you. Are you okay?"

"Ja," he answered gently, thinking to himself about where the rare wolf might be carefully hiding. "I am all right. Vhat about jou?"

"Eh," he shrugged, walking over to his polished desk and sat down on the distinct edge, smiling gently at him with shark-like pearly white teeth. "Same o' same o'. Fighting the RED team and relaxing at the BLU base."

Abraham slightly smiled at Vinnie's appropriate response to his half of the modern day, as Abraham think about his familiar story, the true side of his story about the white wolf that had instantly noticed him.

"Vinnie?" he reasonably questioned, as Vinnie glanced at him curiously.

"Yeah?" he asked gently, typically focusing on him.

"Have jou ever seen a white wolf around zhe base vhile ve are fighting?" he curiously asked, thinking that Vinnie had instantly seen it too like him.

"A white wolf?" Vinnie questioned in considerable confusion, confused at Abraham's ethical inquiry. "No, I don't think there is even a wolf here in Snow Fort."

Confused, he gently rose an eyebrow in considerable confusion, perplexed that Vinnie hasn't seen a white wolf either than him.

"Have anyone else?" he questioned again, instantly shifting the specific subject towards Vinnie towards the rest of the team members.

"Not what I have heard of." Vinnie answered gently, glancing away from Abraham as he naturally thought to himself, thinking about the rest of the team members that have not spoken about a "white wolf."

"Neither I heard about this white wolf from the RED team either."

He naturally thought to himself for a possible moment, thinking to himself about the extraordinary creature when Vinnie got up from the polished desk and gently smiled at him.

"Anyways," he instantly began, carefully placing his gentle hand on his right shoulder. "I better check with the rest if they had survived through the night of the blizzard. I'll come back to you when I'm done."

Abraham nodded his head politely, unanimously agreeing with him, and gently withdrew his gentle hand from his shoulder, in his after gently closed the door behind his back.

After a moment of breathless silence, Abraham gently sighed in welcome relief that Vinnie left, so, he glanced around for a possible moment, thinking to himself about the rare wolf, and about his health about typically staying up all night studying or texting, so, just to be sure that he was fondly dreaming, he typically called, "Hallo? Are jou here still?"

A moment of breathless silence instantly filled the room between Abraham, and he sighed again, feeling like he had been paranoid from the fierce battle since there are Spies lurking nearby in the bases, until he naturally felt movement behind his right ear, so, he was going to reach up to see what is behind his ear after getting it off, naturally thinking it was a bug or something, when he instantly heard someone or something whispered gently into his ear, sounding like a typical female, "Yeah, I'm here still."

Confused and startled, he glanced about in considerable confusion, thinking that a RED Spy is lurking around in the room, so, he glanced down at his bone saw he typically uses to fiercely attack people, gently stroking it as a specific warning to someone that he is properly armed with a bone saw in some costs, that is inside his room would run away at the first sight of the blade.

After a while of looking around the room, he said fiercely, calling out to whoever's inside his room with him, "To be sure, I have a bone saw, und I am unafraid of using et."

"Mmm, okay." the familiar figure whispered gently, sounding like she is genuinely interested in his considerable caution. "But, before you swing your bone saw 'round the place, look in the mirror from the bathroom first."

Perplexed, he wisely decided to carefully follow the mysterious figure's orders and went carefully into the bathroom, carefully carrying his bone saw along the way because of his side feelings about the strange figure, naturally thinking she is a RED team member.

When he willingly entered the modern bathroom, he glanced cautiously in the mirror of his bathroom, instantly revealing the full body of his body, and he couldn't see where the familiar figure is naturally.

'Vhere es she?' He naturally thought to himself, glancing cautiously around his body.

Still, he merely sees nothing that is standing right next to him, only himself typically standing in front of the mirror, with the burn marks of the leftover fire that scarred his familiar face and nothing else.

Only him.

But wait!

Before he moves away from his mirror and goes into his room, naturally thinking he was overhearing things that a RED Spy might be playing with him when he instantly noticed that behind his right ear is something blue, hiding slightly in his short jet-black hair.

Confused, thinking that Vinnie had gently placed a rare flower behind his ear when he placed his right hand onto his shoulder, he gradually reached up to the strange blue thing to instantly get it off of his ear, when he clearly heard the female's familiar voice yelled into his ear, "'Ey! Don't reach over to me yet! Hold still for a moment!"

The familiar voice sounded like the female's voice, except the pitch of the voice was low enough for him to hear without having to wince and carefully cover his ears from the thundering noise.

When she yelled, he instantly froze at where he is, inches away from touching his ear, staring anxiously at the unusual blue thing that is carefully hiding behind his right ear from all the hair that was precisely behind his ear.

That's when that strange blue thing moved into his vision, without barely hiding behind his ear, standing right on his shoulder.


	3. A Small Visitor

He continued to stare thoughtfully at the miniature figure standing at ease on his shoulder, that was carefully hiding behind his ear the entire time while Vinnie was in his room with him when the mysterious wolf suddenly disappeared.

By the way of where she is, he can clearly see her without squinting his eyes to naturally get a better view of her, as she was just standing there on his shoulder, waiting patiently for him to make the first move or to talk.

She has tanned almond skin color, except, oddly, the one that gently gripping his right ear was made out of metal, which isn't oddly so cold that he can instantly feel it by the first touch.

Long brunette hair trailed behind her back that reaches down to the middle of her back, as the left-hand side of her hair was progressively replaced with various colors of flexible wires, that is the same length of her hair, as she was staring back at his innocent eyes with the same eye color as the rare wolf, except the left eye was a metal optic like her right arm.

Hidden in her flowing hair was a streak of dyed cyan blue hair that seamlessly blended in the thickness of her hair as if her own hair naturally wanted to carefully hide it, although it was gently brushed a couple of modern times from her.

She is wearing a pair of opaque blue square glasses with round corners, a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment.

She is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is down at the bottom of her ankles, and light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces.

They undoubtedly continued staring thoughtfully at each other in the mirror, as the small girl stared back at him, smirking slightly at his reaction, which was piqued curiosity and genuine amazement.

"Are you going to make the first move or am I goin' to just stand here talkin' in your ear to make you move?" she politely asked, gently shrugging her shoulders.

He snapped out of his daze, and slowly reached over with his right rubber-gloved hand, making a stable platform for her to jump down into his hand so that he can get a closer look at her.

When he reached to the bottom of his shoulder, believing that she isn't going to instantly jump into his palm because of his piqued curiosity, until she willingly went into his palm, landing bottom first onto his palm, as her right arm was carefully wrapped around his pinky as if she was sitting comfortably in a chair, except that moves.

Being careful, he gently withdrew his hand away from his shoulder and walked away from the mirror, carefully moving towards his room as he gently placed the bone saw down onto a different table of his, that was in his room, as his right hand was carefully holding the small visitor that was cunningly hiding behind his ear.

He felt amazed someone that is smaller than his own body can typically survive from getting instantly caught by his longtime friend behind his ear and is indeed alive in his gentle hand.

No one else can survive being that small, can they?

"There," she finally spoke, scooting closer into his palm as he gently curled his fingers inward slightly, as protection bars to carefully keep her from falling off.

"That is much better than talkin' in front of a mirror that makes other people think you are goin' bonkers when ya enter the room."

"H-How…?" he gasped, can't believe his ears nor his eyes that he is staring at a different species that he hadn't noticed when he first came to the BLU base.

"H-How es zhis possible? Mein Gott… Jou are real und tiny…"

"Yeah, I know," she responded positively, gently patting his thumb with her right metal hand. "That is one massive jump to see someone that small."

She gently chuckled at her own little pun at her own size as he continued staring thoughtfully at her in modern thought, genuinely shocked that is, in fact, carefully holding a rare species in his own hand!

To be sure that she is real, he reached over to her with his left hand and was going to gently touch the top of her head, as she gently reached up with her left hand, as her right metal hand was holding his thumb now, gently pushing his first finger away from her head.

"Just to be sure," she softly spoke, gently moving his curious finger away gently. "I am real, and I am not some toy to be poked at."

"Oh," he instantly realized, gently moving his left hand away from her. "I'm sorry. Et es zhat I am completely staring at someone smaller zhan me, und, I zhought zhat I vas dreaming or maybe hallucinating."

"Nope," she replied gently, now standing up in his palm, as he tilted his gentle hand down slightly as a flat platform for her to stand without falling over.

"You're not dreamin' or hallucinatin', this is my actual size. It Wouldn't be surprising if I see you as a giant if we've met more differently."

"Fair point," he unanimously agreed, carefully placing her down onto his polished desk, as she willingly jumped off, landed gently on the desk, staring thoughtfully at him. "But es jour right arm metal?"

She gently lifted her right hand up to her face, thinking to herself about her arm, and said gently, "Yes, and is your friend is a BLU Pyro?"

"Ja," he correctly answered, as he knelt down slightly to get a better view of her from standing up on his feet.

Then, he instantly noticed she knew about a BLU Pyro.

"How did jou know zhat he es a BLU Pyro?" he asked gently, sounding unsure that she is a literally a tiny Spy.

"I was listenin' while hidin'," she answered gently, as she pointed at her right ear as a frequent mention of what happened. "And I had met a Pyro before, except different from this type of place."

He properly understood what she meant precisely and nodded his head politely, before glancing away in terrible memory of the fire, shivering slightly at the horrific that fondly remembers, that scarred his body.

"'Ey, uh, I didn't actually get your name when we've met," she spoke gently, gently pulling his mind away from his frightening thoughts about the fire, towards her as if she gratefully acknowledged his fear. "But my name is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen."

"Abraham, Abraham es my name." he gently introduced back, his right hand was right beside her, as she carefully placed her right metal hand onto the back of his palm.

"Don't you have a last name, Abe?" she curiously asked, curious about the apparent lack of the last name.

"No," he answered gently, glancing away again. "I don't."

She thought to herself for a memorable moment, until she gently smiled and said gently, "Then your last name is Schwarz, Abe."

He thought to himself about the last name that she willingly gave him, naturally thinking about it for a while until he gently smiled back too.

"I like et," he responded positively to his last name. "Does it mean "black-haired?"

A nervous chuckle came from Stephanie as she gently rubbed the back of her head with her right arm.

"Uh, I don't mean takin' it the other way, but, was about your and… it kinda got stuck with me." she sheepishly explained.

"Vell, jou vere right about my hair," he gently replied, gently running his right hand through his tousled jet-black hair. "Et is black, so, jou vere right to give me zhat last name."

She gently sighed in welcome relief when he gently spoke about her choice of his last name, gently assuring her that he is happy about the last name, and she doesn't have to feel bad about it.

"Thanks, Abe." she sincerely thanked. "Always, when is the next fight?"

"I don't know," Abraham replied, glancing up to the window, naturally thinking to himself about when the upcoming fight is going to instantly start after the fierce blizzard died down. "Zhe Administrator hasn't told us yet."

She thought to herself for a moment, before saying thoughtfully, "Maybe she is waitin' politely until the fierce blizzard is ?"

He glanced back at her and shrugged his shoulders as if he doesn't know for himself.

She glanced down slightly as she naturally thought to herself, thinking about when is the upcoming fight and Abraham felt more curious about her.

"Err, Stephanie?" he reasonably questioned, accurately capturing her focused attention from gazing down to up to his eyes. "Are jou hungry? I know zhat Vinnie makes good cookies, und I could make some tea."

"Really?" Stephanie reasonably questioned, smiling at him. "I would love to try one of his cookies, and if you have any; I would love some peppermint tea."

Abraham nodded his head once, getting up from kneeling down slightly to talk comfortably to her, as well as looking at her, as he left the room, willingly entering the modern kitchen.

After grabbing two chocolate chip cookies from Vinnie's jar, which is a cute old-fashioned jar that he had found in a thrift store.

Then, he instantly noticed one of the team members had already brewed delicious tea, which is peppermint, so, he carefully poured himself one and invariably found a thimble that was left around while he was walking to the kitchen, filling it with some tea and a little of sugar as possible as he can.

When he came back from collecting a few things to make his unique visitor feel heartily welcomed inside the BLU base instead of feeling a bit like a prisoner, he went into his room, only to see Vinnie, right in front of Stephanie, talking eagerly to each other.

Vinnie instantly noticed Abraham standing in front of the door, looking genuinely surprised that Vinnie hasn't actually decided to carefully pick her up and used her to make dresses, like how he does to dolls.

He got up slightly from kneeling down on the ground, happily waving to him, as Stephanie glanced up, noticing Abraham.

"Hey, Abe!" he happily greeted. "You've got a really got a very nice person!"

"Uh, zhank jou?" he granted in confusion, carefully closing the door behind him. "Vinnie? Did jou…?"

"Hmm?" he blinked in possible confusion, glancing back at Stephanie, before glancing back at him. "No, I didn't do anything to her. I was just checking with you to see if things were going on right, until I noticed her sitting on the desk, waiting for you to come. So, we've talked a couple of times about each other, and she's really nice!"

"Zhat's good." Abraham sighed, carefully placing the familiar objects down, before gently giving Stephanie her cup, which is the thimble. "I vas vorried about jour reaction ef I told jou about her. I am sorry ef I did anything rude to jou."

"Nah, it's fine!" Vinnie replied gently, typically placing his right hand on his shoulder. "You wanted to protect her, so, you've lied a bit, but, it doesn't make you a bad person."

Abraham gently smiled, happy that a longtime friend of his is right by his side, even though he lies to him about possible things that he can't take it for himself.

"Do you two mind if we talk?" Stephanie politely asked, carefully drawing each other from each, glancing down at Stephanie on Abraham's polished desk. "Because, at the rate of this fierce blizzard, I don't think we are goin' to have a fight."

"Yeah, let's continue on that little conversation that we've had before Abe even got here." Vinnie unanimously agreed.

So, that lovely afternoon, the three of them talked merrily, talked about their considerable interests, their considered beliefs, and everything about them, but not their well-kept secrets.

But, truth be told, Abraham did naturally want to gently tell his half of his well-kept secret of what he saw earlier.

Just not now.


	4. Truth

The following day, Abraham got prepared for the fierce fight that the Administrator called earlier.

As he waited patiently at the garage door of the BLU base, he naturally thought about Stephanie that he saw earlier, the strange and monstrous wolf that just rescued him from being frozen outside in the fierce blizzard.

As he was naturally thinking to himself, the speakers turned on and the Administrator started to count down to zero, as usual.

" _3, 2, 1, begin!_ "

The metal garage doors opened and instead of going outside into the battlefield, they apparently went into Heavy length snow, getting snow down the back of their clothes, into their pants and everywhere on their bodies and even through their boxers.

"JESUS CHRIST!" screamed hysterically the BLU Scout from deep within the snow. "THAT'S FUCKIN' COLD!"

Everyone scrambled to get out of the snow, as more kept falling down into their faces and their clothes, as Abraham continued to try to get out of the snow, feeling colder at any minute from the snow that was just piled along the side of the garage door.

As for Abraham, he only just scrambled out of the snow, to the other side of the base's door, shivering again, as he gently shook the snow out of his glossy hair and the blue knitted scarf around his flexible neck.

After gently shaking the snow out of his clothes, he glanced cautiously around the area, instantly noticing that the RED base was covered in snow too and lucky, the snow was up to their ankles.

He ran to the left and then the right, continuing fiercely with their fierce fight, keeping an eye out for any RED team members or the strange wolf.

As for Vinnie, he had his mask on while fighting, instantly striking his enemies with his giant pink lollipop that he made himself, striking him repeatedly, until wielding his flamethrower to ignite them fiercely.

But, he didn't see a RED Spy was coming up and inevitably forced him over, his mask falling over in the meantime, landing somewhere else than where his body is, as he was on his front.

Just before the RED Spy could even stab him while he was on his front, something in the color of white instantly struck him away from him, landing elsewhere away from Vinnie, sounding like he is going to be dead.

Thinking that the team member could be the BLU Heavy, he was going to carefully get up from the frosty ground to sincerely thank him for miraculously saving him, when something gripped the back of his suit, hoisting him up from the ground, into the air.

"A-Adrian!" he cried out, squirming slightly in the sudden grip behind his back. "I got this; you don't need to-!"

He suddenly stopped when he reached behind to "Adrian's" gentle hands to gently release the back of his suit when he instead felt… fur.

He glanced down at the snow to the figure's shadow, curious if the figure might be someone else than Adrian, but only to his considerable shock and unspeakable horror, the figure is, in fact, an enormous wolf, gripping him with its teeth at the back of his suit, standing at ease as it was seemingly waiting patiently for him to stop squirming.

So, he instantly stopped squirming, genuinely worried about getting eaten than to be held in its mouth.

He felt hot breath gently blew on the back of his cold neck, as he shivered in genuine fear from the genuine feeling of the gentle breath, genuinely worried about what it might do until it typically started walking leisurely, naturally heading towards somewhere else than where Vinnie might head when he was done with his fierce fight.

" _Time is up!_ " the Administrator called through the speakers, announcing triumphantly the time was up.

As the monstrous wolf turned the corner, it walked up to Abraham, who was standing there in the middle of the plain, glancing around for a moment, until the rare wolf sat down on the ground, gently holding Vinnie in its teeth, waiting patiently for Abraham to turn around.

Now, it is the perfect chance to call him.

"ABE!" he screamed hysterically at the top of his lungs, instantly capturing Abraham's considerable attention and startling the monstrous wolf too, as it flinched at his sudden scream.

"OH MY GOD! HELP ME!"

"Vinnie!" Abraham exclaimed, running over to help him. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

A BLU Spy appeared out of the middle of nowhere in piqued curiosity of what's going on when he instantly noticed the giant wolf, startled by the fact that the enormous wolf was holding one of his team members in its mouth, by the back of his uniform.

When he got over, he sternly spoke to the rare wolf, pointing at Vinnie first, then towards the ground, "Put him down on zhe ground! Now!"

It sighed again, as Vinnie shivered again from the visible breath gently blowing against his flexible neck, until it gently placed him down on the ground, feet first as he scrambled over to Abraham, carefully hiding behind him with terrified eyes.

"Vhat vere jou zhinking?!" he exclaimed, gently moving his hands up to its snout, as it knelt down slightly to his considerable height, gazing thoughtfully at him eye to eye. "Jou could've gotten hurt by any of zhe RED team members und…"

He trailed off when he instantly noticed something off about the eyes.

He felt like he had seen them before, except more different from what he could fondly imagine.

Pausing for a memorable moment, he glanced back at Vinnie, who is now hiding behind the BLU Spy, who was staring thoughtfully at him in profound awe, awed that he just walked up close to a gigantic wolf, without even snarling at him at considerable discomfort or immediately consuming him at close range.

He glanced back at the rare wolf, who oddly, smirked to his surprised and got up, while he was precisely on its snout, gently gripping two handfuls of its fur, worried to be instantly dropped to the ground without any mighty grip on anything.

"Vh-Vhat are jou doing?" he nervously asked, sounding worried as he gazed back into the rare wolf's eyes. "I actually never have been up zhis high…"

"Are you all right up there, Abe?" Vinnie nervously asked from the ground, calling up to him countless miles up in the air.

He nervously, but carefully glanced over the distinct edge of the snout, glancing down at the ground that is countless miles up in the air, and he felt like he was over the lip of a modern building.

"J-Ja!" he nervously replied. "I-I'm all right!"

"Are you sure 'bout that?" a familiar voice politely asked him gently, as the snout that he was carefully laying onto was oddly moving at each word it spoke.

"Ja, of course…" he replied gently, until he trailed off once more, gazing back into its eyes, shaking uncontrollably from head to toe slightly in genuine fear.

The wolf's eye narrowed slightly in genuinely worry, and he instantly recognized the eyes.

They properly belonged to the same girl that he met in the past, except small.

"S-Stephanie…?" he slowly questioned, sounding confused and disbelieved. "H-How did jou…?"

The werewolf gently shrugged its shoulders, being careful with Abraham on top of its snout, as he felt something gently touched the tip of his nose and removed away when she moved her head up carefully.

"It is best if I remove the Illusion Mist to reveal the secret."

Just like magic and modern technology, the luminous mist slowly disappeared like how the BLU Spy's gear worked properly when he camouflaged into thin air when he goes into the RED base to invariably get the briefcase.

Now, seeing the werewolf perfectly, the werewolf typically wearing the exact clothes as Stephanie, except hairy and big compared to him.

"Oh, my god!" Vinnie exclaimed from the ground, as Abraham glanced cautiously over the side of the snout again, gazing down at Vinnie, who looked amazed than scared before, as the BLU Spy looked shocked.

"She didn't tell me she's an anthro!"

"A vhat?" Abraham asked, sounding confused.

"An anthro!" he impressively repeated himself, by calling up to him. "That means she is a half animal and half human person!"

'Zhat must mean zhat I just saw her naked at our first meeting…' He naturally thought to himself, blushing slightly in considerable embarrassment.

She gently moved her head down again as Abraham moved back onto the snout, gripping both hands of the fur again, as he felt something gently wrapped around his waist, gently curling around him like a modern snake.

"'Ey, uh, can ya let go of my fur?" she gently asked, as she gently moved him up. "I need to see you more clearly because you are a little too close to my glasses."

Properly understanding what she meant, he gently released the hands that are clutching desperately onto her fur and willingly allowed her to carefully pick him up from her snout, over in front of her eyes.

Now that he is away from her snout, he carefully placed his hands down onto whatever is around his body, shaking uncontrollably from head to toe more in genuine fear, naturally feeling like he is on a roller coaster ride, moving up and down, and side to side.

Oddly, he didn't feel fur anymore, but normal skin.

Perplexed, he glanced down at what he is gripping on, noticing he is holding onto skin instead of fur, wrapped around his waist, that looked like… fingers.

He glanced back over what seemed to be the werewolf, when he instead gasped in mild shock, shocked to see someone else in front of him, except a female giant.

"Jeez, you really have a good grip on my finger." she gently replied, as she carefully placed him in her left hand, palm up, as he was nothing but sitting there in her palm, shocked to his mind that he is staring thoughtfully eye to eye with a giantess!

It was Stephanie, except a giantess!

"Is this best for you, because you looked a little nervous and pale, so, I-Oh!" she paused when she glanced down, only to notice that Vinnie was gripping her first finger of her right hand, looking excited and happy, as the BLU Spy was cautiously gazing up at her, looking cautious.

"It is ze best if Ztephanie gets out of ze way." he cautiously replied, glancing cautiously around the area. "Ze RED team might find her and decide to take her away from us."

"Gut point!" Abraham called from Stephanie's left palm, his arms carefully wrapped around her pinky.

She understood his cautious reply and gently placed Abraham back down on the ground, as he shakily got off, instantly relieved to go back down to the ground, as she oddly shrinks back down to their considerable height, except at 6'2 ft tall.

"Right," she replied, as she intentionally walked past the surprised, amazed, and curious group. "Let's go back inside the BLU base because my bottom is freezing cold."

They all snapped out of their daze and naturally followed after Stephanie, as she voluntarily entered the BLU base, followed along with the rest, who looked confused at the fact that they have another team member.

Indoors, Stephanie was sitting comfortably in a bean bag chair that Vinnie has in his room, as Abraham was sitting right next to her, looking thoughtfully at her right metal arm.

"So, zhis es jour arm?" he eagerly questioned, sounding confused.

"Yeah, it is," she replied gently, shifting her hand up from Abraham, as he gently released her hand at the same time, as she moved her fingers. "I wasn't born with it if you were curious."

"Oh," he replied, sounding more curious. "Accident?"

"Not really," she answered gently, glancing away in modern thought. "More like…"

She paused when she sighed gently, but a wistful way that Abraham understands.

"I wouldn't recommend saying it could be an accident." she finally replied, her gentle voice sounded tinted with a gentle tone.

He was going to say something else about her tone, but, quieted down when he decided to not to ask more questions about what happened in the past.

"What about you?" she asked gently, feeling curious too. "You looked like you've been engulfed in flames."

"Zhat es zhe truth actually," he replied gently.

"You were?" she politely asked, sounding confused.

"Ja," he replied gently, as he slightly shivered. "I have been terrified by fire ever since…"

"And since I'm a Pyro," Vinnie added thoughtfully, as Stephanie shifted her considerable attention to him, while Abraham was naturally thinking to himself. "He had been avoiding me whenever I have my flamethrower."

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed anxiously.

"Yeah, it is," Abraham replied gently, sipping his delicious tea.

She glanced away for a memorable moment, thinking to herself for a moment, before gently sighing, gently moving the left sleeve of her sweater that she is wearing, revealing three bite marks on her arms, one animal sized at her flexible wrist, a human bite at the forearm of her arm, and what could seem to be precisely a bite of a modern machine at the other side of the second bite, looks like she had been in a fierce fight.

"Oh, mein Gott…" Abraham whispered, shocked to instantly see three bite marks on her arm. "Vhat happened?"

"Well, the first one was from a… friend of mine when I was fighting with her, including the bite mark on my wrist, the second one was from another friend of mine, who had horrible events that were going through his path with his girlfriend and me, I was trying to help him contain his rage and fear, when he suddenly snapped and bit my arm, luckily right next to the bite mark that my friend bit," she gently explained the two bite marks.

"And the third one was from an animatronic while I was working in a pizzeria was a couple of other friends, when this fox animatronic just appeared out of the middle of nowhere and bit me, luckily just the arm instead of my right metal one."

"You were working in a pizzeria?" Vinnie asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, I'm a traveler," she replied gently, gently shrugging her shoulders.

"Cool!" Vinnie replied, sounding excited. "Where else have you been to?"

"Well, I have been to Japan, China, almost everywhere, but, meeting new friends too." she shrugged. "Almost like I have been following people around like mysterious figure."

"Huh," Abraham replied thoughtfully, sounding curious. "Have jou been to Germany?"

"Of course," she correctly answered. "Haven't you?"

He glanced cautiously away looking weary, and he merely replied was undoubted to her own shock, "I vas created, not born."

When he said that to her, a fearful look came across her face first, as she gripped her tightly with her left hand, as her right hand was holding the cup on the other side, shaking slightly in fear as if someone told her she was going to get stitches or going to get shoved over a cliff.

"Vhat's vrong?" Abraham asked, sounding confused and worried about her specific condition.

"Yeah, you looked like you've encountered a ghost," Vinnie replied gently, gently stroking her familiar face.

She didn't reply to their fundamental questions, merely sitting there as she instantly recognized a familiar face, grinning viciously at her as she was strapped to a cleared table, drips of black substance dripping on the ground.

"I… I… I…" she stammered, as her terrible memories severely flooded her is mind, before snapping back into her recognizable reality, gently shaking her head slightly, as Vinnie moved his hand away from her face as she severely shook, before stopping. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Vinnie asked as she was still trembling, her cup in her left hand was shaking along with her as she shook uncontrollably. "You don't look-"

" **I SAID I WAS FINE!** "

Vinnie immediately pulled away when she suddenly snapped at him, her eyes turning a light red color, as she glared fiercely into his eyes, her left tooth on the left side of her mouth slightly grew into a gleaming fang from the top jaw, as her familiar voice sounded slightly deep as a threatening tone for Vinnie to leave her alone.

She paused thoughtfully for a memorable moment, severely shaking from head to toe for a moment before something brown traveled from the left-hand side of her cheek, moving down to her chin, as Vinnie was going to say something thoughtfully that is on her rosy cheek, before she reached up with her left hand, gently wiping her left hand across her chin, carefully wiping the mysterious substance off her chin.

"S-Sorry 'bout that…" she incoherently mumbled, as she stared into her cup in her hands.

Her voice sounded more normal than before as she merely sat there, staring into her cup as she shook, breathing slightly shakily, as the fang that Vinnie noticed was gone.

"Things were a little… harsh to me in my past before I met you guys…"

Vinnie glanced over at Abraham who was directed away from Stephanie, sitting on the other side of Vinnie, as Abraham glanced over at her, and glanced back at her, as the mysterious brown substance was gone, as she wiped up from her chin to her head.

"Anyways," she started, as she placed her cup down on the table, and stood up from the bean bag chair, not making eye contact to Vinnie or Abraham, as she sighed gently and sadly. "Best if I go to my new quarter. I have to get ready for tomorrow."

"True," Abraham replied, understanding Stephanie's tone of her voice. "Et could be best for zhat too."

She nodded her head and left the room, only for Abraham to notice the brown substance was actually dripping from her hair, as she left, dripping onto her body, as it was stuck there like glue.

As soon as she left, Abraham closed the door behind her back and glanced back at Vinnie.

"Did jou see zhat?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"See what?" Vinnie questioned. "All that I saw was that Stephanie suddenly snapped when you spoke that you were created."

"True." he agreed. "But her hair. Et vas made out of a strange substance zhat zhe both of us had never seen before."

"Her hair was made out of a liquid?" Vinnie questioned.

"Ja, und remember vhen ve both saw zhat liquid moving from the left side of her face?"

"Yeah, it was almost like that?" Vinnie questioned, getting what Abraham has instantly gotten.

"Ja, but… I still can't ignore vhy she snapped all of zhe sudden." Abraham replied gently, sounding worried for her. "She seemed to be a healthy und gentle person, but vhy did she snap?"

"That we both need to figure out together," Vinnie replied gently, sounding determined.

"Ja," Abraham unanimously agreed. "Together!"

Meanwhile, in an unfamiliar room, a mysterious figure was sitting in the room, smirking slightly in amusement to their conversation, but, the figure's body looked like the bottom half was melting into a small puddle of liquid, in the different colors of blue, along with brown, different colors of other colors than the first color of brown, and tanned almond color.

The figure's head was tipped forward almost like if someone has their head down into his or her legs, as two familiar objects were in front of the head dripping along like legs.

" **So…** " The figure softly spoke, sounding slightly amused to their fierce determination.

The figure's voice sounded bubbly like if the figure was underwater halfway, except clear enough for someone to listen to the figure.

But the figure's voice sounded almost like someone that they've met before and befriended.

" **They've decided to find out what's wrong with me…** "

The figure stood up, as the mysterious substance dripped from their legs to their entire body, the brown and various colored substances concealing their familiar face, except the right eye, but accurately covering the left eye.

If there were light in the room, the figure was lanky, like if someone hasn't fed the figure food for a long time, except looked a little fit from another angle.

Their arms looked longer than a normal human arm, almost reaching down to their hips, as their legs were the same length, almost at 7 or 8 ft tall or taller.

The clothes that the figure was more like it are the part of its body, as the pant legs were a part of its feet, except more like inky feet, making a small puddle underneath their feet, like small drops of the substance were dripping off of them from their arms and hands.

They glanced up to the front from looking down to the ground, and smirked, as its right eye was black, except the iris represent steel blue, with a pinprick of the black pupil.

" **Then so be it!** "


	5. Mysteries

The following day, Abraham was merely inquisitive about Stephanie.

She can shapeshift into a werewolf by her own will, grown many sizes by her own will, and yet, when she is angry, her eyes turn red as her pupils go inward like not what any human being would do while growing a fang and make her hair turn into liquid by will or not by will.

The mysterious powers that she can do sometimes stump him in confusion.

So, during a break day, he writes down what she could conceivably do to attack other people or just to show her powers so that he can think about what else she might do to make everyone amazed at her own powers.

"Hey, watcha doin'?" a familiar voice inquired him, startling him from his conscious thoughts as he glanced up, noticing Stephanie standing before him, looking more normal than what he had seen formerly with Vinnie.

"Oh, nozhing!" he exclaimed, as he gently moved the written papers underneath his paperwork, worried about Stephanie snapping again when she realizes he was writing down ideas of what she is going to use to attack the RED team.

She gently rose one of her eyebrows in considerable confusion, curious about his necessary actions, so, she gently lifted up her left hand and shifted her hand up, palm up, as Abraham was confused about what she is typically doing.

Until he suddenly felt his body turned upside down from his chair that he was sitting on, naturally heading towards the ceiling, luckily avoiding one of the metal scantlings, as he landed gently on it, feeling dizzy from the sudden shift of gravity.

"Vhat zhe…?" he murmured gently as he got up slightly to his knees.

Until he froze, noticing the concert floor that he used to walk on was… underneath his head, as Stephanie was standing on the concert floor, upside down?

"Now, let's see what you are hidin'," she replied gently as she walked over to his portable desk, which was undoubtedly upside down too like her as if the papers were glued to the desk.

"Err, Stephanie." he instantly began as he sounded genuinely puzzled about the sudden shift of the world.

"Hmm?" she replied as she shifted some of the written paperwork to some area of the desk, looking curious about what he had written down on the papers.

"Are jou upside down?"

She glanced up at his face, with a smirk on her face and replied, gently shrugging her shoulders, "I'm not upside down, you are actually."

Confused about her reply, he tried to reach for one of the blank pieces of papers that he had on his desk, but they were away from his fingers, and she noticed that he was checking if he was, so, she gave him the piece of paper, just to see if it can fall towards where he is to check if she is wrong or right.

He released the piece of paper from his hand to see if it could fall in front of him of where he is, until, it instead fell down where Stephanie is, landing on the desk that she is sitting on, looking through his papers.

Panicking, he glanced around to see if he can get back down on the ground, when he felt something snatched his right arm, as he glanced back down, or up of where he is, to see that Stephanie reached up to grab his arm, to soothe him down, as she was standing from sitting down on his chair, her right metal hand on his hand.

"Calm down." she calmly replied, gently assuring the panicking BLU Medic.

"'Calm down?!'" he exclaimed. "I am literally kneeling on the ceiling as jou are on zhe ground, und-!"

He suddenly stopped when Stephanie once again, twisted her left hand again, from the palm up to palm down, as he collapsed from the ceiling to the ground, landing back first on the ground, as Stephanie softly winced.

"Ooh, ouch." she winced as she got over to him, as he got up slightly, gently stroking the back of his back, wincing softly from the impact of the concrete ground that he collided into after getting dropped from the ceiling.

"Sorry 'bout that."

She supported him up from the ground as he winced from the impact, slightly glaring at her for frightening him.

She chuckled nervously as she gently shrugged her shoulders, looking sheepish for what she did to him to frighten him from the sudden movement of gravity.

"Besides zhat," he instantly began, before feeling curious about how she did it. "How are jou able to switch gravity by one flick of jour hand?"

"Well, I apparently copied someone's power to control gravity and to move people and object with a flick of their hand, so, I apparently have that power," she adequately explained.

"Really?" he replied thoughtfully, sounding curious about her. "Vhat else?"

A soft chuckle came from her as she subtly shifted her considerable weight, amused at his lively curiosity.

"That you have to see with your own eyes," she replied, as she placed her hand on his chest.

"If you are puzzled about what I can do, all you have to do is to watch and decide if I am dangerous or complicated to record everything that I do, because,"

She paused as she giggled softly to herself.

"I think you're gunna to need a bigger list if you are going to list everythin'."

Confused, he glanced over at his stacks of papers that he wrote and sighed, knowing she is might about one thing; he is going to need a bigger list if he is going to list every power that she has.

She softly chuckled again and picked up his stacks, glancing at each list of powers that he listed, curious about what she could do.

"Why isn't pyrokinesis on the list?" she questioned, feeling confused about the lack of powers that include fire.

He flinched when she asked, as he recalled the memory of fire before he even got the scars, shaking slightly in fear from the memory that he remembered.

"I-I have… a terrible memory about fire…" he slowly replied, avoiding the memory about the fire.

She instantly noticed the look on his face and instead of asking gently more specific questions about him, she instead went silent, thinking to herself as she looked thoughtfully through the papers.

As she continued looking thoughtfully through the papers, he instantly noticed that her metal eye was moving along with her right eye, looking at each power that he wrote down as a guess, as she looked thoughtful.

"About 90 or 95% of this list is right, though," she replied gently, after a while of looking thoughtfully through the list.

"But, you were right about some powers that you've guessed."

"I am?" he asked gently, sounding confused, wisely deciding to subtly change from the direct vision of his past.

She gently nodded her head and gently released the papers before they were floating gently in mid-air as if she instantly stopped gravity to typically make them float.

"For instance," she instantly began, as Abraham was in both shock and mild curiosity as he gently touched the papers, instantly noticing that naturally follow Stephanie around as she intentionally walked around him.

"I have psychokinesis, which allows me to lift and move objects, humans, and any other things with my mind, without even touchin'. Just like the papers that you have with the written powers."

She used her psychokinesis to move the papers back down on the table, before glancing up at the metal scantlings at the top, she smirked and jumped, jumped higher than the rest of the people that Abraham knows about, even the Scout, as she gently lands on one of the metal scantlings from above him, as if she was like a frog meaningfully compared to him.

"Not only that, but I have jumpin' abilities that allow me to jump over buildings and land safely down on the ground without even breaking a leg," she explained, as she sat correctly on the metal scantling that she was crouching down from, swinging her legs over gently.

"Z-Zhat es encredible." he gasped, sounding like an eager person. "Vhat else?"

She gently chuckled, as her shoulders moved along with her before she glanced thoughtfully away thinking to herself for a moment.

"Well," she began before speaking naturally in a different and German language like him, "Ich kann in mehreren Sprachen sprechen, sogar tote Sprachen, die noch nie zuvor gesprochen wurden."

"Ja wirklich?!" Abraham exclaimed in shock, not even realizing she can even speak different languages.

"Eine andere Sprache sprechen! Eine tote Sprache oder eine schwierige Sprache!" he eagerly asked, feeling more curious about her.

She gently chuckled again, amused at his mild curiosity as she stood up from sitting down on the metal scantling, balancing herself, as she intentionally walked.

"A difficult language I can speak is in Latin, and the language sounds like this;" she cleared her throat, and said, fully in Latin, "Et hoc est exemplum linguae Latinae Abraham."

"And the dead language that has been dead for a long time is Ancient Egyptian and," once more cleared her throat and said, "𓄿𓈖𓂧 𓊃𓇋𓋴 𓇋𓋴 𓏲𓄿𓏏 𓊃 𓃭𓄿𓈖𓎼𓅱𓄿𓎼 𓋴𓄿𓏲𓈖𓂧𓋴 𓃭𓇋𓎡."

Abraham's jaw almost dropped in profound shock when he instantly heard her fluently spoken in Ancient Egyptian, without barely pausing to think about her thoughts as she spoke gently.

She sufficiently cleared her throat again and said gently, in a completely different language that he had never heard before, "Hyhq lq frghv wkdw vrph fuhdwxuhv wkdw L nqrz ri vshdnv wklv odqjxdjh."

A puzzled look typically came across his face when she spoke in the different language that she merely spoke, confounding him with considerable confusion.

"That's not all," she replied gently, before jumping down from the metal scantlings from above, gently landing on the ground, oddly shapeshifted into him, that looked almost the same detail.

"Not only zhat I can shapeshift ento my verevolf form, but I can also shapeshift ento anyone else zhat I have touched before."

The double of Abraham instantly noticed their glasses and gently took them off, looking confused.

"Alzhough, how can jou see zhrough zhis vithout getting annoyed from all of zhe fingerprints?" the double asked, as Abraham took off his, glancing thoughtfully at the lens for a moment.

"I have no idea," he responded instantly, as he gently placed his glasses on.

The double Abraham shrugged his shoulders, before shapeshifting back into Stephanie, gently putting on her glasses as she sighed gently, cracking her fingers of her hands.

"Anyways," she began again, capturing Abraham's focused attention again from his glasses, as he gently placed them on too.

"There are too many powers that I could show, but I can nothing but show a few that I can show, so," she stopped instantly as she naturally strengthens out her flexible spine a bit. "That is some of the powers that I have shown to you."

She thoughtfully glanced at him with mild curiosity, before smiling gently.

"What about you?" she gently asked. "Don't you have any powers?"

He instantly stopped as he glanced away, looking slightly pouty and annoyed.

"Nein," he answered gently, as he wasn't paying any focused attention to Stephanie. "I do not have any powers."

Without any warning, something gently grabbed around his waist, instantly making him jolt from the sudden touch of what could be precisely around his waist, until he glanced up, only to notice that Stephanie was undoubtedly a giantess, except over the BLU Heavy's considerable height, like about 10 or 11 ft tall.

Her head didn't touch any of the metal scantlings above her head, as she was kneeling down towards Abraham, both of her gentle hands gently gripping on his sides as she was gently holding him as if he was precisely a plush doll compared to her.

"Don't say that about you." she softly spoke, as she got up slightly, only close to the ground so that Abraham doesn't feel a little dizzy from being precisely countless miles up in the air.

"You are powerful. You just don't understand it yet. It isn't your weapons or your MediGun. It is yourself that is your powers. Your kindness, your hopes, yourself." she continued, as Abraham listed to her.

"You are yourself and you are my close friend that I have met earlier. Without you, I would've gotten captured by a RED team member or maybe a different BLU team member, but, you are perfect without any powers that I have. You are yourself and like I said before, and you are my best friend."

He felt a warm feeling in his heart when she said that to him, as he felt warmed by her words.

Smiling softly, he gently placed his right hand on her left thumb of her left hand, as if he is there with her too.

"Ja, und jou are here vith me too." he happily replied.

She gently smiled too, as she softly chuckled, feeling warm too from his confident reply.

"Yes, I am here too," she replied gently, as she gently placed him down on the ground. "I can always be here at any times."

Feeling glad, they both agreed with each other to be there for each other and to be close friends with each other, even during the fierce battle against the RED team.

Throughout the modern day, both Stephanie and Abraham talked naturally through the day, about what they both can do, as she only talked about 50% of what extraordinary powers she can do precisely, as she was saving the other 50% from any possible spoilers.

But, Abraham, on the other hand, wants to see what the other 50% is instead of typically keeping it as a well-kept secret.

So, being patient, he graciously allows her to typically keep the rest as a secret instead of eagerly pushing her to typically show the extraordinary powers because he doesn't want to instantly lose his mutual trust towards her as she loses her trust towards him.

But little did they know, their confident trust might be more than what they naturally thought of.


	6. Attack Of The Robots

The following day, during a fight day, Stephanie earnestly advised Abraham that she doesn't feel right with her powers to attack the RED team because of what typically happened years ago with her, he properly understands what she typically meant and quired her if she wants to stay comfortably in his chest pocket for necessary protection.

The reason is a RED Spy might lurk nearby to strike her when he doesn't trust with.

She unanimously agreed with him, and he gently placed her in his chest pocket, as she curled to the visible bottom of the pocket, to be safer than to get instantly caught by any RED team members.

So, before the fierce fight, Abraham instantly got his formidable weapons ready for the fight, as Stephanie checked her functions in case if one of them isn't cooperating with her.

" _30 minutes before the mission begins._ " the Administrator's familiar voice responded through the speakers, instantly gathering everyone's considerable attention from the various rooms that they are staying inside, or where they are present. " _30 minutes before the mission begins._ "

Stephanie prepared herself as she scooted closer to the visible bottom of the pocket, getting ready for grabbing onto any fabric of his capacious pocket to keep herself from falling out of his pocket at his terrific speed or getting intentionally hit by something.

Abraham walked straight towards the metal doors that lead to outside where the fierce fight is exactly, as he readied his bone saw to fight against whoever they are fighting against.

" _20 minutes before the mission begins._ " the Administrator repeated fiercely through the speakers. " _20 minutes before the mission begins._ "

Everyone else scrambled to various directions to typically get to their proper places to fight as the official countdown continued without the speakers on, counting down to the fierce fight.

As things have typically gotten into the proper place of where they wanted to be at, they barely notice about what or who they are fighting against because the apparent lack of being outside made them confused about who they are fighting against.

So, they all decided to fight furiously and blindly against whoever's striking at them back.

" _10 seconds before the mission begin._ " the Administrator repeated fiercely through the speakers. " _10 seconds before the mission begins._ "

Double checking in case, he carefully checked his weapons for any visible signs that they don't work anymore, he carefully checked the expanding nozzle, the operational flexibility of the saw bone and Stephanie's assured safety in his chest pocket.

After double checking, Stephanie double-checked her weapons in case if she accidentally gets out of his capacious chest pocket when he got knocked out or simply stabbed.

" _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, begin!_ "

After the official countdown, the metal doors, and entryways instantly opened, ordering everyone outside, luckily not in the snow again after what happened earlier when they were fighting fiercely against the RED team.

But, during their fierce fight, they instantly noticed that robots started appearing out of the middle of nowhere, fiercely attacking both the RED and BLU teams, without any warning from any chief commanders, as both teams fought against the intelligent robots.

Stephanie, on the other hand, kept feeling little pricks of mild pain every time she is in Abraham's capacious chest pocket and when he slashes an intelligent robot either in the chest or right through the chest.

After a while, Abraham turned the corner from a place of where he is, wisely deciding to have a break from running around in the extensive field and to check on Stephanie to typically see if she is precisely pocket sick.

Being careful, he gently pulled her out from his chest pocket, only to instantly notice she was shaking uncontrollably from head to toe slightly, as she also looked a little hurt too.

"Stephanie?" he worriedly questioned, as he gently shifted her to his right hand, to check if she was injured without him noticing she was injured. "Are jou okay?"

She glanced up at him from not looking at him and merely replied with, "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine…"

Genuinely concerned, he gently wrapped his fingers around her body, as a way to gently hoist her up to his face to get a more proper look of her because of how much in mild pain she is, instantly noticing she looked intentionally injured, yes, but there weren't any visible signs that she was legitimately injured by anyone that instantly strike him.

But what is injuring her then?

Before he could even ask her a question, something hard smacked him across the head all of a sudden, as he accidentally dropped her to the ground from the sudden impact from behind his head, as she roughly landed on the ground, wincing slightly from the mild pain, before jolting in startlement when something landed in front of her, luckily not on her to her profound relief.

It was Abraham, with his arms over her head as a mighty barrier to fiercely protect her from getting intentionally hurt, as he was towering over her like an umbrella, as he was wincing every time when something behind his back was striking his back roughly, as he was defending Stephanie from whatever could be intentional hitting his back.

Before she knew what else is going on to Abraham, he was suddenly flung over from Stephanie and tossed over to the side, going into the concrete wall of the RED base hard, landing harshly on the ground in terrible pain, as Stephanie watched.

"Abe!" she fearfully cried out, before glancing up at whatever could viciously attack Abraham, instantly noticing it was a Scout bot.

When it instantly noticed her, it was going to snatch her and injure her, when a small rock was merely tossed at it, before bouncing off of it after impact, instantly making the robot glance at him.

He was slowly getting up from the ground of where he was tossed at, wincing softly as he murmured in German, as he got up, as there were some visible blood stains on his back when the Scout bot was handling its bat on his back.

"Come…" he began, before pausing as he winced in considerable pain, before slowly getting up more from the ground, standing up from laying down on the ground. "Come after me, not her. I'm zhe one zhat jou vanted not her!"

The Scout bot glanced at Stephanie for a moment, then at Abraham for a moment, and instead of attacking Stephanie, it just marched directly towards Abraham, as Stephanie was quickly getting up from the ground.

"Abe!" she fearfully cried out again, as her eye color was in a purple color.

As Abraham waited patiently for the Scout bot to come over to him to attack, he had his bone saw behind his back, preparing himself to attack the Scout bot, when all of a sudden, something instead slashed through the Scout bot's chest, making it power down from the sudden slash, making Abraham flinched from the sudden slash.

He glanced down to only notice that a clawed hand was ripped through the Scout bot's chest, with the tips of the clawed fingers almost at his chest, as he was against the wall behind him, before it ripped out of the Scout bot's chest, revealing Stephanie at her standard height, not wincing anymore, but her right metal hand was a clawed hand, with silver tips, and covered in oil.

She noticed Abraham was injured, so, she transformed her right hand back into her normal hand, although covered in oil, and gently touched his shoulder in worry, as her eye color was still purple.

"Are you alright?" she worriedly asked, as she examined Abraham. "Are you dead? Are you-Oh my gosh, your back!"

After she had gently pulled him close to her body, she immediately noticed his back was covered in some splatters of blood from the Scout bot's metal bat, covered every inch of his back.

She gently pulled him away from the concrete wall that he was against, Stephanie didn't even notice a Heavy bot was running towards her, as she overheard the sounds, turning around to see that thing coming towards her until Abraham gathered enough strength to push her, as the Heavy bot smacked him so hard enough that he went into the forest.

Stephanie watched in horror as he was trailing through the forest, before disappearing in the forest, leaving Stephanie in shock.

The Heavy bot turned around to injure Stephanie, when something instead slashed across its chest, shutting it down as it collapsed on the ground, front first, leaving Stephanie standing there, as the fingers of her right hand were back into her claws.

Some robots appeared to only notice that Stephanie was standing there, getting ready to attack, when all of a sudden, she glanced up at them and instead of purple eye color, ruby red eyes that stared at them with fire.

With both of her hands, claws typically appeared from both of her hands, as they looked like they are connected to her fingers, as red as armor appeared on her arms, traveling up to her shoulders, as a long tail appeared from behind her back, attached to her back, as her legs also transformed into hind legs, with claws at the toes attached like her claw-like fingers.

Black spikes appeared through the back of her sweater, as the colors of her sweater turned into blood-red, crimson, pale white, and black as her long brown and wired glossy hair immediately turned black.

Two medium length horns appeared on the sides of her head, strikingly resembling a modern devil, as dark red bat-like wings appeared too, alongside the spikes in the middle of her back, as her visible teeth were gritted, turning into razor-sharp teeth.

Not only she instantly transformed into what strikingly resembles a modern devil, but she also looked like what she acted like when Vinnie was going to ask if she was okay.

Hissing, she only replied, her voice sounding exactly like her familiar voice, except more demonic to make all the intelligent robots tremble slightly from the sound, that typically makes the human skin crawl in fear.

" **YoU'vE pIsSeD oFf ThE wRoNg GiRl.** "

As for Abraham on the other hand, he was tossed over to the other side of the forest, almost like to nowhere in the snowy forest, wincing slightly in pain from all the visible wounds that decorated his body from both of the Scout bot's bat and the Heavy bot's kick.

Getting up slowly and painfully, he crawled away from the spot of where he was, towards a tree of where he is, gently leaning against the tree to slowly regain his strength to intentionally walk towards the BLU base without getting typically lost.

Right now, he typically needs to gain his strength to walk carefully and keep an eye out for any AWOL robots that lurk the impenetrable forest of where he is inside.

And what could happen naturally to Stephanie right now?


	7. The Dragon

Abraham doesn't know how many countless hours have unanimously passed as he was exactly sitting there in the fierce cold, shivering from head to toe as he sat there, intentionally trying to warm himself up by curling himself in a small ball.

He didn't mind the snow was covering his back from the small flakes falling from the sky, gently piling on him also from trees too.

Alternatively, they felt like they are ice bags for him to be warm from the visible bruises on his back from those hits of the Scout bot's metal bat.

Nothing but, he couldn't budge an inch.

The apparent reason why is because of his muscles numbed from the wintry wind and apparent coldness around him that gently numbed his muscles, even the visible bruises on his back from that Scout bot.

Suddenly, as hope was all lost to him, naturally thinking that no one else survived that attack from the intelligent robots, as he was merely lost in the lovely woods when the ground underneath his body started to gently rumble, that sounded like… footsteps.

A Heavy bot.

He frantically tried to move any of his specific body parts to get away from the precise spot from where he is precisely, but the apparent coldness that typically surrounds him was numbing his body.

Deep within the impenetrable forest, he instantly saw two pairs of glowing steel-blue eyes appeared from the darkness inside, staring right back at him as he was merely sitting there in his precise spot, frantically trying to instantly get any of his specific body parts to move from where he is precise.

He was fearfully staring eye to eye with the pair of glowing steel-blue eyes that stared thoughtfully at him, as he was merely sitting there in the eternal snow, his back towards the tree behind his back, his hands on his forearms as he shivered, in both cold and fear.

The pair of two glowing eyes suddenly moved out of the impenetrable forest, as the ground underneath him softly rumbled from each step, whatever the body the two pairs of glowing eyes have, thinking that the pair of glowing steel-blue eyes must've rightfully belonged to a massive Heavy bot.

Instead, to his unimaginable horror, it was undoubtedly an enormous dragon appeared before Abraham, at least over 14 or 15 ft tall, towering over him like as if he was invariably a plush toy compared to it, gazing down at him with steel-blue eyes, that looked curious about him.

It was long too, about maybe 30 or 40 miles long like a redwood tree that reaches down from the tip of the bushy tail to the tip of its snout.

The smooth scales along the side of the mythical dragon were lavishly decorated with various unique patterns of the planet Jupiter patterns all over the sides, in different colors that is a delicate blue, dark blue and blue behind the unique patterns.

Its underbelly was naturally in the lovely color of a light blue color, as the fur was lavishly decorated across its back in a straight line in the color of brilliant blue along with other patches of fur underneath its chin, the middle of its head between the long, pointed black horns, and at the end of its tail, even behind the hind legs of the mighty dragon.

Its folded wings about the considerable size of a full-grown seagull's wings if opened up, except bigger and in the color of blue with the tips of deep blue.

The mythical dragon's long underbelly was in the distinct color of lapis lazuli stones as it typically has short whiskers on each side of its black nose, and the inside of its ears is a light green color, as on each four fingered paws, was small black talons, that retracted when first eye connection with Abraham.

Genuinely terrified, his muscles screamed at him to move away from this being, or to pass out from well-founded fear because of what happened when he initially met with a werewolf, but oddly enough, none of his specific muscles operated with him when they were screaming hysterically at him, either pass out from the first sight.

It walked over to him with graceful strides, as he was completely frozen there on the precise spot, trembling from head to toe as it walked up to him, before sitting down in front of him, laying down on the ground, as its tail was moved over to the other side, staring down at him continuously as he stared back at its eyes, genuinely terrified of what could happen next.

Oddly enough, its steel-blue eyes subtly reminded him of someone that he was close friends with.

Suddenly, its long tail gently wrapped around his discovered body without him instantly noticing, as he jolted in startlement, startled that it instantly decided to gently pick him up with its flowing tail.

As it gently hoist him up from the eternal snow that just piled on him from the tree over his head, as he undoubtedly continued to shiver, now without his hands on his forearms, instead his gloved hands on its flowing tail, shivering almost in genuine fear and cold, as he was lifted up to its face, almost near its mouth.

A sudden pale look came instantly across his face when he was precisely possible inches away from its snout, almost close to being bitten when instead he noticed there was a bit of hurt in its eyes as it was gently holding him in front of its snout, as he was just numb, couldn't move any of his specific body parts as he was staring fearfully back into its eyes, couldn't look away.

A puff of gentle and hot air gently blew into his face, instantly making him shiver from the gentle touch of the mild air, gently warming his face and flexible neck with warm from its gentle breath, as his glasses were a bit fogged up too from the gentle puff of its gentle breath.

When the fog on his glasses disappeared, all the color on his face disappeared immediately when the mighty jaws of the mythical dragon slowly opened, divinely revealing the inside of its mouth, seemly beckoning him to come inside.

Horrified, he genuinely wanted to scream out to the mythical dragon to stop instantly of what it was doing precisely, but, the reasonable amount of genuine fear and the mild temperature of the weather was naturally making his body numb as if he was shot accurately with a numbing dose from the RED Medic.

The inside of its mouth was precisely in the distinctive color of a medium blue like the body of the mythical dragon, as the long forked tongue was light cobalt color, the sharp-pointed teeth are pearly without any visible signs that this dragon could've consumed a couple of innocent people during its pleasant stay in the extensive forest.

Bits of continuous strings of saliva dripped from the top of the mouth to the polished surface of its tongue, not too much for his evident disgust, as the back of the mythical dragon's deep throat was opened slightly for him to willingly enter.

He was gently placed right on top of the tongue that was snaked out from the parted jaws, front first, as it was out slightly for him to lay on top of, as he watched in unspeakable horror as he watched himself getting naturally eaten by a mythical dragon, without even getting nicked by a single razor-sharp tooth.

Shuddering as he shakily sighed in profound relief that he wasn't getting bitten by any of its visible teeth, he undoubtedly continued to lay down on its soft tongue, waiting patiently for the exact time to send down to its stomach.

If he were able to fight fiercely against the mighty dragon, it would've won instead of him because of how powerful a grand dragon could be meaningfully compared to him and the intelligent robots.

Instead, he was warmed up slightly as gentle puffs of mild air blew gently onto him, gently warming his cold skin, the saliva soaking through his decent clothes, as the visible bruises on his back and stomach, were covered in warm saliva, not even hurting his visible bruises on his back.

As he was carefully placed inside its mouth, he could naturally feel it genuinely wanted to passionately defend him from the intelligent robots back at the BLU and RED bases, but, have never been placed inside a mouth before from a mighty dragon that noticed him.

Not even meeting a mythical dragon before either!

But, he didn't even feel the angle tipped back to send instantly him down, but, instead, tipped forward, towards the pearly teeth, as he instantly gave out a quiet yelp.

Instead of landing on a razor-sharp tooth to wound him, he landed gently on the gentle curve of the soft tongue, right on the visible bruises on his back, unfortunately, as he instantly gave out a pained yelp, from the gentle impact of the tongue, wincing from the visible pain of the bat marks.

Instantly, he instantly heard a worried snort from the mythical creature, naturally feeling the tongue tip down more towards the lips, as if it was going to instantly spit him out from its mouth to carefully check on him if he was unharmed.

But, he gritted his teeth to intentionally conceal the considerable pain, as it gradually disappeared.

Shakily sighing, he scooted a bit closer to the gentle curve of the tongue, intentionally trying his best to carefully avoid the gullet at the back of the mouth.

He doesn't want to get instantly eaten on possible accident by the mythical dragon that is typically holding him inside its mouth or purpose if he passes out from his wounds.

It didn't spit him out when it heard him cried out in pain when its tongue accidentally touched his visible wounds on his back, but, carefully kept him inside, without even tipping back to promptly swallow him.

Instead, the gentle curve moved down, gently moving him off the tongue, and onto the visible bottom of the mighty jaw, landing gently onto softness of the palate.

Confused, he typically tried to get up to see what was going on, when the rest of its soft tongue, gently land on top of the right side of his hip, typically covering his body in more saliva, as a small pool of it was underneath him.

He huddled himself up into a small ball as he can, not even minding that saliva was coating him everywhere on his body, soothing out his bruised muscles, as he gently laid his head on its gums in front, as its soft tongue was gently on top of his body.

It is passionately defending him from being outside in the apparent coldness and the intelligent robots that might lurk deep within the impenetrable forest to carefully look for any other people that might have miraculously escaped into the impenetrable forest from them.

Before he could politely ask it a specific question, he instantly felt the head rise up more, as he jolted, wondering fearfully about what else might fortunately happen.

But, instead, he naturally felt the entire body of the mythical dragon flew up in the air with a gentle gust of the wind, wisely leaving the specific spot of where he was at, taking flight up in the air, as Abraham jolted from the sudden movement of the mythical dragon's body, naturally feeling his heart beat faster in genuine fear, worried about being accidentally falling out of its mouth, or instantly getting instantly swallowed if by possible accident.

So, just in case, he curled more into the bottom of the tongue, being careful with his visible wounds on his back from the Scout bot, as he naturally continued feeling the mythical dragon typically flying to somewhere safe with the both of them.

But where is the key question?

Where is it taking him?

The gentle ride soon stopped when he naturally felt the mythical dragon gently landing on the ground, being careful with him inside its mouth, not even minding to intentionally injure him at any possible chance.

It walked forward for a possible while, in careful strides instead of normal strides before the familiar sounds of something metal gently moved up, cautiously entering a used facility that probably has been abandoned for a long time before he was even in the BLU team.

Instead of being freezing cold, he naturally felt nuke warm from all the surrounding saliva, but a little cold still, even with the saliva the ground, pooling around his body, even from the tongue above him still kept him warm still, not even injuring him at any possible chance.

But why does it genuinely want to carefully protect him?

Don't mighty dragons hurt people when in their private property?

Suddenly, the tongue was moved up from his body as the mighty jaws parted, revealing light through the visible gap, as he was gently dropped out from the mighty jaws, and into a mighty paw, that was open for him to carefully drop safely onto.

Lifting up his right arm to intentionally block out the apparent brightness, he instantly noticed he landed gently in the mythical dragon's mighty paw, the retractable claws not around on his body, nor unsheathed, gently wrapped around his body, as continuous strings of saliva dripped off his body, typically covering the mythical dragon's mighty paw in the excess too.

After the apparent brightness disappeared gradually, he can instantly see the mythical dragon was precisely inside the BLU base, without anyone instantly noticing that it was inside.

"H-How…"

He stopped instantly when he shuddered, feeling slightly cold from the wetness of the saliva all over his body, not even feeling a bit of genuine warmth from the heaters inside.

The mythical dragon instantly noticed that he was cold, and he naturally thought he was typically going to be placed back in its mighty jaws again when it instead placed him down on the coils of its body that were gently wrapped around underneath it, as he curled slightly.

It gently reached over to a white towel that it typically has inside the room, gently picking him up from the ground in its coils, gently wiping him down from the excess saliva.

As he was getting dried off, he instantly noticed that the mysterious room that he was inside looked like… Stephanie's room?

The only way that he knows precisely, it is Stephanie's room is that she once notified him that she periodically has a dragon plush named Cinder.

And Cinder is a green dragon, with a purple underbelly, and short green wings with purple fabric underneath, and enormous purple eyes, with a narrow trail of purple fabric across the back.

The plush dragon was precisely on her decent bed, of where she sleeps peacefully, as the mythical dragon was carefully coiled over him, its coils underneath him as it carefully dries him off with the towel in its right paw, as he was confused about the mysterious room that he is inside.

After it was done carefully drying him off, one of its gentle fingers inadvertently touched his visible wounds on his back, as he winced from the gentle touch, instantly getting the mythical dragon's considerable attention from him to his visible wounds.

Gently as it could, it carefully slipped him around, as he was facing back first towards it, as he was confused about what it is doing next, as he was gently lifted up more to its eyesight.

Glancing longingly over his right shoulder, he watched as the mythical dragon gazed at his visible wounds on his back, looking naturally concerned about the visible wounds, before gently sighing.

Before he could politely ask about what it was doing precisely, it gently coiled its flowing tail around his chest, down to his waist, as his arms were gently pinned to his sides, as he was confused and naturally worried about what else it is doing precisely.

Without warning, the scales on its body gradually turned a delicate golden color, just like how Stephanie's fur color when she is in her werewolf form turn colors.

Instantly he recognizes who the dragon is.

But, at the same time, the visible wounds on his back is gradually disappearing as he waited patiently for him to turn around, as the scales were still in a golden color.

Oddly enough, Stephanie did say she can heal people by using magic, showing an example, when noticing that he was injured without him noticing, healing his wound a bit from that wound.

After a while of being healed, the visible wounds stopped intentionally hurting after the miraculous healing is complete, the mythical dragon gently wrapped a mighty paw around his waist, after carefully unwrapping its flowing tail from around his chest, allowing him to move freely without having a problem, and when he was turned around to the dragon, he gently asked, "Es zhat jou, Stephanie?"

Initially, a startled and anxious look came across the dragon, before the look eased away, as a gentle sigh escaped from it, saying, in a familiar female's voice, "Yes, it is me, Abe."

Abraham couldn't believe his ears nor his eyes, the mythical dragon, that just saved his life is undoubtedly Stephanie, transformed into an enormous dragon to instantly find him and rescue him from being frozen to imminent death.

At that moment, Stephanie gently placed him down on her coils, as she started randomly speaking to him, sounding worried about his reaction towards her about her form.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I should've talked instead of keepin' my mouth shut and explained to ya 'bout what I was doin' I-I didn't-!"

"Stephanie." Abraham interrupted gently, as she stopped instantly, looking anxiously at him with terrified eyes.

He repositioned himself from in her coils, as she released slightly for him to move freely without being uncomfortable, and after he was comfortable, she looked worried and really small compared to him.

"A-Are you scared of me?" she worriedly asked, as her ears were carefully pinned to her head, as a shameful way of her direct actions.

"Nein," he answered gently, gently reaching up with his right hand, gently stroking her black nose. "I vas a moment ago vhen jou appeared, but jou enstead showed me zhat jou vere jou, expect didn't vant me to panic nor passing out ef talking. So, jou used body language enstead."

"I-I did?" she humbly asked, her ears moving up slightly as she perked.

"Of course!" he replied gently, as she leaned in slightly. "Jou vere zhere vith me!"

She glanced away for a memorable moment, as she was naturally thinking to herself for a moment, before sighing gently, as she still looked ashamed.

"I still could've talked to you, though," she mumbled, as she pouted.

"But jou didn't even svallow me, right?" he gently pressed.

"…True," she replied after a frequent pause. "But, still, weren't you a little bit afraid of me when I appeared from the forest back there?"

"Nein," he replied again, reasonably assuring the anxious dragon. "But jou didn't injure me more didn't jou?"

She gently nodded her head yes.

"Und kept me varm vhile on zhe vay back to zhe BLU base?"

She again gently nodded her head yes.

"Zhen zhere jou go." he typically finished, as he gently leaned back into the soft coils. "Jou saved me und I didn't feel scared."

Stephanie was speechless to continue on about her worries about his possible reaction to her.

He wasn't that scared of her?

But, truth be told, he didn't actually run away from her when she instantly appeared.

Although if he could move from his spot that is.

Without thinking twice, she gently lifted him up from the ground with her coils when he was getting up slightly, startled when he was gently lifted up from the ground, as gently head-butted him with her head, being extremely careful with him though to not get him knocked out from her considerable strength.

"Thanks, Abe." she thanked as a gentle rumble from her throat rumbled.

He gently smiled at her sincere gratitude and gently hugged her snout, being careful to not squeeze her snout too much of his considerable strength.

"Gern geschehen, Stephanie," he replied politely in fluent German.

She gently smiled too, as she continued gently rumbling, which vibrated through his body gently as if he was standing on a slightly active earthquake that is gently rumbling underneath his body, but this earthquake is covered in smooth scales and some bits of fur.

After a couple of precious minutes of a memorable moment, Abraham instantly felt another cold breeze as he shivered, instantly getting Stephanie's considerable attention.

"Well, I think you need heat," she replied gently, as she gently moved him away.

"How?" he asked, as he continued shivering.

"For instance, you're not going back into my mouth since what happened," she typically began, as she naturally thought to herself. "And second, I think I can help that."

She gently picked him up from her coils with her right paw, gently placing him down on the ground, as she curled slightly, her scales turning red like how her werewolf form is.

"Go ahead and touch the nearest spot in front of you," she replied gently, waiting patiently for him to gently touch her scales.

He naturally hesitated for a moment first, unsure about Stephanie's next brilliant idea, but, gently touched the nearest spot in front of him, instantly noticing that some heat was coming off of her side.

Confused, he gently placed his left hand on the other side of his right hand, instantly noticing the heat was coming off of her, gently warming up the whole area gently from the gentle heat.

It was precisely like the same heat that was coming off of Stephanie when she was typically in her werewolf form when they first met back in his room before he passed out from being outside.

Naturally attracted from the gentle heat, he curled into the side, feeling warm.

"'Ey, uh, if you want more heat," she replied gently, as she instantly noticed he sincerely liked the gentle heat. "You have to change from your clothes. They are slightly soggy from the saliva."

Instantly understanding what she typically meant, he glanced away from her, blushing slightly as she was confused.

"Oh, that's right," she gratefully remembered, as a light blue blush appeared on her cheeks. "But don't worry, I curl tighter inward so that I couldn't see anything."

"Are jou sure?" he politely asked.

"I'm sure. I have done it a couple of times before… when this idiot wouldn't let me sleep for once."

At first, he felt confused about whom this "idiot" is, but, figured it could be a dumb guy in her past that didn't understand her, so, he shrugged it off.

After she typically used her bubble powers to instantly make his proper clothes instantly appear with her magic; she gently gave him his pajama clothes as she curled, carefully tucking her head in the middle so that she wouldn't look.

"Two pats if you are done." she muffledly replied from in the middle of the curls. "Give me a pat if you understood me."

Smiling gently, he gently patted her side once, as if he properly understood her, as her wing that was facing him twitched once, which typically meant, "Okay."

So, after they properly acknowledged each other, Abraham changed into his P.J.s as Stephanie waited patiently for him to typically finish without even looked.

"'Ey, uh, 'nother thing," she replied gently, instantly breaking the breathless silence in between the two of them.

"Vhat es et?" he asked gently, glancing over at her.

"I'm going to be about… maybe a weenie dog's size so that I can give you heat without bein' uncomfortable on the hard ground," she gently explained.

"But vhere am I going to sleep?" he politely asked, feeling confused.

"On the bed of course!" she replied gently. "I'm givin' you my bed so that you can be warm and comfortable as I am about a dog or weenie dog's size because I want the bed too, so, I was thinkin' of sharin' the bed in between us so that we both sleep comfortably."

"Ah," he properly acknowledged, although he properly understands what she naturally meant because of her fast talk, typically considered that from the BLU Scout. "I understand."

"Though, sorry 'bout my language." she humbly apologized. "I can be a little fast for you to understand and… I shorten my words down to the swag version of the words."

"Et es alright," Abraham replied gently, as he properly finished getting properly dressed in his . "As vell as I speak in German, my accent es different zhan zhe others. But, ve understood each other."

He gently patted two pats on the side to let her understand he was done getting dressed in his P.J.s, as she uncurled slightly, glancing down at him, as he was gazing up at her.

He was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves at the flexible wrists, as he is wearing slightly loose pants too, without his socks on along with his rubber gloves, so she instantly noticed there were invariably bandages on his arms.

"What happened to your arms?" she politely asked, gently nodding her head towards his arms in lively curiosity.

He glanced down at his hands, instantly noticing what she typically meant, and the fearful memory of the terrific fire haunted his tragic memory, so, he was silent when she politely asked.

"Et… vas an accident," he answered after he had paused in his words.

She naturally felt like she naturally wanted to inquire him about what typically happened, but, stopped herself, understanding that she might instantly push it too far, so, she fell silent, understanding his feelings.

"Anyways," she began, shifting the subject. "Let me get down to size."

Using her size change, she naturally shrank herself down to almost like a labrador's size, maybe smaller than that, and she glanced up at him, as he knelt down to carefully pick her up, being careful to not accidentally poke himself in the eyes with her horns.

Like a modern snake, she gently wrapped her long tail around his body, being careful to not make things uncomfortable with him to gently wrap in the wrong way, as she was in his arms.

"My Gott." he gently whispered, almost smiling to himself about her. "Jou are like a very fluffy snake."

"Well, except his snake can talk." she pointed, as she giggled to herself.

"True." he agreed, as he gently stroked her head, feeling the rumbling noise once more coming from her, as he gently patted her. "Zhat es true."

She gently chuckled as he carefully got onto her bed, as she used the tip of her flowing tail to gently move her favorite plush toy to the side, as she was still in the color of red, gently wrapped around his body, carefully keeping her gentle warm to him.

After he got into her bed, she slightly uncurled herself to a more like around his body, as he gently laid down, feeling exhausted from being almost scared to death, instantly running from intelligent robots and getting trapped inside an impenetrable forest.

A few minutes had passed, and Abraham was already asleep, as Stephanie was curled around him, her head on top of his, purring softly as he slept peacefully, sleeping throughout the moonlit night.


End file.
